<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Педагогика by tigrjonok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974804">Педагогика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok'>tigrjonok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночная встреча в коридорах Хогвартса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Педагогика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<i> Petrificus Totalus!</i></p><p> —<i> Tarantallegra!</i></p><p> — <i>Rictusempra!</i></p><p> — Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за ночной променад, — оборвал полуночную дуэль в коридоре Снейп. — И еще двадцать за применение магии вне класса.</p><p> — Только с Гриффиндора?! — взвыл взбешенный Поттер.</p><p> — Золотые слова, мистер Поттер, — заметила тихо вышедшая из-за поворота Макгонагалл. — Пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина за ночные прогулки и еще двадцать за применение магии вне класса. </p><p> — Как вам угодно, профессор, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Да, и еще двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за пререкания с преподавателем.   </p><p>Драко Малфой поправил порванную мантию и скорчил физиономию, говорившую: «Что, съел?»</p><p> — Двадцать баллов со Слизерина за недостойное старосты поведение, — немедленно отреагировала Макгонагалл. </p><p>Поттер приосанился и за спиной Снейпа продемонстрировал Малфою средний палец.</p><p> — Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за неприличные жесты, — отпарировал декан Слизерина.</p><p> — Вы же этого не видели! — возмутилась Макгонагалл.</p><p> — Что я, вашего Поттера не знаю? — усмехнулся тот.</p><p>Малфой тихонько хрюкнул.</p><p> — Десять баллов со Слизерина за неприличные звуки, — припечатала Макгонагалл. </p><p>Малфой ойнул и зажал себе рот рукой, Поттер же смотрел на своего декана с возрастающим изумлением.</p><p> — Э-э-э, профессор?..</p><p> — Еще десять баллов с Гриффиндора за пререкания с преподавателем! — пришел на помощь коллеге Снейп.</p><p> — Да я же ни слова не сказал! — возразил Поттер, совсем забыв, чем можно расплатиться за подобное заявление.</p><p> — Еще десять баллов с Гриффиндора! — рявкнул Снейп.</p><p> — Поттер, лучше заткнись, — пробормотал пожалевший гриффиндорца Малфой.</p><p> — Десять баллов со Слизерина за попытку спровоцировать мистера Поттера, — отыгралась Макгонагалл. </p><p> — Но я…</p><p> — Еще десять баллов со Слизерина!</p><p>Снейп аж задохнулся от возмущения:</p><p> — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за… за… за неподобающий внешний вид мистера Поттера!</p><p>Макгонагалл фыркнула:</p><p> — Десять баллов со Слизерина за неподобающий внешний вид мистера Малфоя.</p><p> — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора…</p><p>Малфой сделал знак рукой и принялся тихонько отступать назад. Поттер, секунду подумав, последовал его примеру. Вслед им неслось: «Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! Десять баллов со Слизерина!» </p><p>Оказавшись вне досягаемости разошедшихся профессоров, парни перевели дух и недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга. </p><p> — Что это было? — наконец озвучил их общую мысль Малфой.</p><p> — Понятия не имею, — отозвался Поттер. — Наверное, Снейп заразен.</p><p> — А может, это как раз Макгонагалл заразна? </p><p> — Малфой, знаешь что?..</p><p> — Что? — ехидно поинтересовался тот.</p><p>Поттер пару секунд сверлил его ненавидящим взглядом, но потом издалека снова донеслось: «Десять баллов…» — и он опустил взгляд.</p><p> — Ничего. Спокойной… Спокойной ночи.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>Утром в понедельник у входа в Большой зал собралась небольшая толпа — студенты дружно проспали и теперь опаздывали на завтрак. С трудом прорвавшийся через пробку в дверях Гарри Поттер бежал к Гриффиндорскому столу, но на полпути налетел на кого-то, спешащего в противоположном направлении.<p> — Чтоб тебя писки взяли! </p><p> — Взаимно, Поттер!    </p><p> — Малфой…</p><p>Парни инстинктивно схватились за палочки, но через несколько секунд одновременно вздрогнули, обменялись на редкость понимающими взглядами и молча разошлись к своим столам. </p><p> — Ты должен мне бутылку хорошего виски, Северус, — прошептала наблюдавшая за этой сценой Минерва. </p><p>Снейп возвел очи горе и пробормотал:</p><p> — Посмотрим, надолго ли их хватит. Даю максимум неделю. </p><p> — Спорим? — подмигнула Минерва.</p><p> — Не в этот раз, — фыркнул Снейп. — Один раз в этом месяце я тебе уже проиграл. </p><p> — Не расстраивайся, — утешила его Минерва. — Зато теперь ты точно знаешь, что этот способ работает безотказно.  </p><p> — Посмотрим, надолго ли их хватит, — мрачно повторил Снейп.</p><p>Минерва лукаво улыбнулась:</p><p> — Северус, ну что ты, в самом деле. Как только они примутся за старое, мы просто проведем с ними еще одно практическое занятие.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Конец</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>